Splashian Lemon (includes other Lemons and other stories as well)
by XxWarriorcatsxanimexX
Summary: This is based off of me and my friends' OC'S from AJ (Animal Jam), and it's all either canon or non-cannon ships or random stories from them :3
1. Splashian (SplashxCaspian)

This is set when Splash and Caspian are newly made warriors. WARNING: IT'S A LEMON.

It was a warm greenleaf afternoon when Splash padded out to hunt. She never realized that she was being followed, especially by her kithood crush, Caspian. She found a nice open clearing, and crouched, listening to her surroundings, before finding the scent of a mouse and slowly stalked after the scent. Soon enough, she found the mouse, nibbling on some seeds. She waved her tail, and crouched lower, ready to pounce. She was about to cut off when something-or someone- scared off her prey. She turned around angrily, glaring at the bushes surrounding her. "Who's there?!" she tried hiding the growl, but her anger was too great. Eventually, a flash of deep crimson colored fur went past her vision, and she was tackled. She squirmed, struggling, calling for help, before her muzzle was shoved into the ground.

"Hush. It's just me Splash." The familiar voice hissed into her ear.

"Caspian?! What're you doing?" Her eyes widened in surprise, and stopped struggling.

"Do you know how long I've _waited_ for this moment?" He asked, confusing Splash.

"Waited for wha- no!" She gasped, realizing what he meant, and began to struggle, _he wants to mate! I'm not ready for this!_ Splash screamed in her mind, and claws scratched her shoulder and she winced.

"Please Splash, we're technically a thing now anyways" He countered, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, Fine" Splash sighs, as she gets up, shaking him off and turns to Caspian.

"You know what to do." He says, his tail tip flicking impatiently. Splash goes into a hunter's crouch, moving her tail to the side, and looks back at Caspian. He quickly mounted, placing his front paws around her hips for grip, and positions his member at her entrance, teasing her.

Splash moaned and rolled her eyes, "just get on with it already, before I change my mind.." and that got Caspian going. He slid in, rewarded with a gasp from Splash, and began humping, in and out at a constant speed. "Oh.. Caspian..! F-f-faster..!" Splash moaned, and he did as she said, increasing speed, as well as his strength. Eventually, Splash was bucking her hips to get more of him inside, and they both were moaning messes.

Time soon passed, and Caspian released into Splash, and they separated, collapsing next to each other, a purr rising from Splash, before they closed their eyes, and sighed in bliss. Eventually they got up, tails linked, walking back to camp.

 _Many moons later…_

Splash had given birth to 2 kits, a tom and a shecat. They were both suckling as their parents looked down upon them, eyes gleaming with pride. "Welcome to the world, little ones" Splash spoke softly before looking up at Caspian.


	2. AroraxScreech

Next up: AroraxScreech. I hope this is up to your standards!

It was a graceful afternoon, the sunshine, layered across the bright, long grass, as Arora padded through it, the wind stirring her pelt as she stalked her next prey. She had been out for a while, her tail streaming behind her as she crouched, preparing to pounce, when a new scent caught her attention. She whipped around, her ears instantly pricked, when a heavy weight landed on top of her. She hissed and rolled, barreling the cat, who she recognized as a tom, over and unsheathing her claws, she turned to teach the tom a lesson, before she paused, noticing it was her friend, Screech. She purred, dipping her head apologetically, covering her claws. _Something isn't right.._ She thought, noticing he hadn't said anything, until she realized it and smiled. She lowered into a crouch, and swayed her tail in the air, smirking up at him. Screech nodded understanding, and padded over to her, and mounted her, his tail swishing behind him, before he gripped her scruffy tightly, and entered. They both became moaning, hissing, and groaning messes as he increased his intensity and speed, Arora bucking her hips. She sank her claws into the ground to get balance, as he forcefully pushed into her. Eventually, they were worn out, and padded under a opening in a tree, and curled up side by side, tails curled around the others and fell asleep.

 _Moons later…_

They were a thing, and they had had two litters of kits, equaling out to having four kits since that day. Their first litter were already apprentices, while the other litter had yet another 3 moons before becoming apprentices. They all were lovely cats, and were happy to have opened their life to something new.


	3. Strikening (StrikerxLightning)

Next up: Strikening! Enjoy!

It was a dark day, but the sunshine shined through the stormy clouds as Striker padded through the woods her and her pack called home. Soon, she came across her mate, Lightning, and grinned, padding up to him, her tail swishing in the wind behind her.

"Hello mine" she mewed seductively, and Lightnings ears twitched as he turned to greet her.

"Hello beautiful" and as he said that, Striker leapt at him, and mewed,

"I need a little help, wanna help me?" and Lightning purred, nodding as he got up. Striker got into a crouched, swaying her tail quickly as she waited for him, and he soon mounted, positioning himself at her entrance before he quickly entered. They had done this before, but with no luck, so they continued doing it when they could. He pounded into her and she purred, her ears twitching as she bucked her hips, wanting more of him. Lightning went faster, his intensity picking up as he moaned, releasing, and Striker purred. They separated, and lapped at each others pelt, before they padded back to camp, their tails entwined.

 _Moons later.._

For once, it was a success! They had gotten a litter, mixtures of tangerine and black kits squirmed around, play wrestling as they waited for their chance to become apprentices and explore the world.


End file.
